


An Ornament On the Tree Meant for Just You and Me

by lilmaeval



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Poly Eden, Top Hiyori, cute christmas, relationship exploration, this is mostly just fluff and angst rolled into one and the sex is unsatisfying by design, yandere hiyori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: Hiyori doesn't want his and Nagisa's childhood to come to an end.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori, hiyonagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	An Ornament On the Tree Meant for Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended reading for this fic: Wonder Game
> 
> If you already like these two though, you've probably already read it, but if you haven't, highly recommend you read it before you read this!

An ornament rested on a table, sat on top of packaging paper and waiting to be wrapped up. It was flat and made of paper, a red background with a green border, and two simple figures in the middle holding hands. Hiyori recalled how meticulously he put the pieces together when first constructing the ornament, many years ago. He was careful so as not to get glue all over his fingers, only to find his beloved Nagisa’s palms stuck together. Hiyori was just grateful none of it got in those pretty white locks, and he recalled fondly the way the two laughed as they realized some of the glue had splashed onto Hiyori’s nose. A happy memory, and the happiest Christmas Hiyori had ever gotten to experience. Now, how best to recapture such a time before he left his adolescence altogether?

He was going to be turning twenty next year, and it would have been a full decade since he first met Nagisa. Before that came, however, he wanted them to experience one last night of childhood bliss. Forget their ages, just run away to somewhere secluded where they could play without concern of anyone else finding them. That was what Hiyori wanted most of all, and he hoped that was the same for his dear soulmate who agreed to join him. Paper ornament slipped into its wrapping, Hiyori then tucked it in at the top of his present bag, eager to give it to the one he loved when the time came.

With his belongings packed, all that was left was for them to be chauffeured away. As it was going to be just him and Nagisa at the location Hiyori had picked out, he had to hire staff to take them there rather than rely upon CosPro or his juniors. Thankfully, such things were easier for him these days. He’d been made to save quite a bit more ever since Ibara became his manager of sorts, and he had the funds available to him to live luxuriously as he did as a child. It helped greatly, being able to live financially independent of his parents and no longer put any strain on them. Despite that, his relationship with them hardly changed. That was alright, however, because he wasn’t going home for Christmas this year, so it didn’t matter if they didn’t get him anything.

It didn’t. He didn’t want anything from them or his brother anyway. He just wanted one thing, and that was time with the person who saved his life, the person who gave him a dream and reason for being. The person who came into existence from seemingly out of nowhere yet filled Hiyori with so much joy and bliss, he might have never known happiness before them. That was his Nagisa, his beloved, his lifelong partner, and the one he wanted to stay with for the rest of his days.

A private car pulled up outside the Starmony dorms, which had been completely coated in a fresh layer of snow. Hiyori wrapped his arms around his chest and shivered as he approached the black vehicle, knowing the driver certainly had ensured the back was heated properly. As he neared the door, he waited patiently for the driver to open it and once it was, he noticed a figure sitting in the shadows. Hiyori’s heart raced, and he was unable to contain himself fully. He dived in, arms opened as they reached out for the familiar shape, and soon he found himself basking in a crisp scent that reminded him of home. Ah, yes, this was a good start, and this was exactly what he needed.   
  
“Nagisa-kun~!” Hiyori cried out lifting his chin and meeting a pair of red eyes that smiled back at him. “How long have you been waiting? I didn’t see you get in. Don’t you worry, your sun is here now~”

“...I haven’t been waiting long,” Nagisa reassured, one hand holding a peculiarly colored rock dropping it into his other so that the palm was free. Taking the hint, Hiyori exchanged their embrace for a handhold instead. “...Rather, I was departing the main building when this vehicle appeared and told me to step inside. I wasn’t really sure, but then they showed me your letter, so I went along with it. Where are we going, Hiyori-kun? This is very sudden.”

“Hmhm~ it’s a surprise!” Hiyori answered, unable to contain his giggles. “Ah, don’t worry, they’ve already brought the presents you wrapped and I went ahead and packed your clothes. You don’t have to worry about a thing, just enjoy the holidays with me, Nagisa-kun.”

“...Is that what this is about?” Nagisa tilted his head, the car already taking off before he could even react. “...I see. I would have liked a notice beforehand, but Hiyori-kun has always loved surprises, hasn’t he?”

“They’re fun!” Hiyori defended with a grin, not taking anything Nagisa said as an attack on him. After all, no matter what happened between them, he knew Nagisa was still the genuine boy he fell in love with. “And I always give the best gifts, so I know they’ll be appreciated. You’ll love where we’re going, I promise~”

Their vehicle moved as fast as it could, the holiday traffic abysmal as ever, yet the couple in the back were blissful to the difficulties of everyday life. Their hands held together, Hiyori noted just how cold his beloved’s fingers were. He wrapped his other hand over them, wanting to give the naturally cool boy all the warmth that he could offer. Soon, the car came to a halt, and the door was opened. Now it was time for the second part of their journey—a train.

“...Are we traveling a great distance?” Nagisa asked, turning his head to Hiyori as they walked.

“Yep, yep!” Hiyori answered. “I found a lovely place up north that I could really picture us getting cozy in, so I went ahead and booked it without a second thought. You’ll love it, it’s very simple and quaint~”

“...That seems unlike you, Hiyori-kun,” Nagisa remarked. “...You always spoke about how Christmas should be a grand event full of many people. What brought about the change?”

“Mm, well,” Hiyori wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s as they walked, slowing them down. “I certainly do feel that way, but I feel as though every Christmas will be like that from now on. I wanted just a little reprieve from that, before our lives continue as normal. I wanted just one last night for us to be children again, before we’ve left this number entirely. You understand, right?”

Approaching the train step by step, Nagisa halted entirely to get a better look at his companion. An announcement played, calling that their train would be arriving at the station soon, but Hiyori wasn’t concerned. He’d be patient and wait for Nagisa to understand him, because he always did eventually.

“...This is unusual behavior from how you are now,” Nagisa concluded. “...But it’s similar to how I remember you being when we were small. I must admit, I missed this. I missed it when you would drag me off from our school lessons to play. So, if this is what you wish for us to do, then let’s go and run away from our home like we talked about doing so long ago.”

“Mhm~ I knew Nagisa-kun would understand!” Hiyori fully embraced his beloved as he had done countless times before, and Nagisa held him back like he always did.

The announcer called that their train arrived, and it was only then that they broke from the stifling embrace. They held hands on the way, breaking out into a fast stride helped by their long legs, and just before the doors closed, they made their way onboard. It was always nice, not having to go anywhere with luggage and knowing that it was already safely secured at their destination. Jun was always the sort to complain about carrying Hiyori’s precious things, and while Ibara never did, he certainly wasn’t careful enough for Hiyori’s liking. He’d never make Nagisa carry anything either, so that was out of the question. No, this was the sort of luxurious fantasy that Hiyori had only recently been able to afford, so he was going to enjoy it in full even though it came later in life than he would have liked.

Soon enough they were sitting inside their compartment, sequestered off from the rest of the guests on the train and cuddling side by side on the same bench. Drinks ordered and the window opened, they enjoyed themselves as they watched the cityscape fade out of view and the gorgeous wintry countryside passed by. Landmarks like mountains and small towns in the distance sparked moments of interest, but Hiyori was more fixated on the person whose cold hand was slowly warming up in his own. They talked about a lot of things, or rather, taking turns talking about their current favorite topics and listening patiently while the other spoke. Hiyori learned a lot about Nagisa’s hobby of the week, which this time was knitting, and he lamented that he couldn’t bring his newly acquired sewing kit with them. Hiyori reassured that once they got home, Nagisa could show Hiyori how to make a cute hat, and that proceeded into a conversation about what fashion styles Hiyori was interested in lately.

Even if they’d grown up following different walks of life, Hiyori refused to believe they’d grown apart. They always walked towards the same goal, and that was to be together as idols. That was the dream Nagisa gave Hiyori, and Hiyori wouldn’t let it wither no matter what. There was always some way they could connect, he was certain of it. The way Nagisa could hold a conversation with Hiyori so easily, picking up from a tangent and talking about what he liked should be proof of that. They understood each other on a subconscious level, and Hiyori was grateful for it. He’d surely be a colder sun without the passion Nagisa gave him.

The train ride was over before they knew it, glasses emptied and refilled at least once. Hiyori put away the rest of the chocolate bar they’d ordered into one of the big pockets of his jacket, knowing he wouldn’t need to put his hand in there when it would be occupied holding Nagisa’s. Train no longer in motion and doors opening, the two exited out into the small station that was a far cry from the one they’d left back in the city. There, a car was waiting for them as expected, and the two were off on the final leg of their journey.

The car ride was long, almost as long as the train ride itself. There were many twisting and winding paths on small roads with set speed limits, and the driver had to go even slower than that to give the passengers in the back a smooth ride. Had he gone any faster, Hiyori would have had to open up the shield separating them and chew the driver’s ear off. Thankfully, they had a competent staff today, and Hiyori could instead spend his time snuggling with a Nagisa who had fallen asleep in the slightly bumpy ride.

The car halted, and soon all warmth from the vehicle evaporated as the black door opened up to a picturesque white winter forest. Hiyori stepped out first, holding Nagisa’s hand and guiding him out. The snow on the ground was even and soft, so they easily sunk through. The air around them was crisp and pleasant, filled with notes of pine and mint. After walking a short path, they found themselves facing a large wooden cabin, exactly as it looked in the pictures. The logs used to make the structure were thick and cut evenly, fitting together like the toy ones Hiyori once played with as a child. Going up the steps, there was a small porch area decorated with a swinging bench that had been coated in snow. It must have been a lovely view of the lake that was across the way, few trees blocking the vista. It might be worth it to book this place again later down the line, should the interior provide to meet expectations.

Stepping inside, it was certainly as rustic as it advertised. Wooden floors that remained unlaminated, with plenty of rugs spread out across the scene. The furniture too was, of course, made of wood and fashioned with cotton cushions like the large one on the bench outdoors. The floor plan was simple and open, being in truth only two real rooms: the main floor which included the living space, kitchen, and dining area, the bathroom, and the loft space that used the ceiling of the bathroom where their bed for the night was. For what space it had to work with, it used it well, and the tall ceilings ensured they didn’t feel cramped. The cabin wasn’t entirely lacking in technology, fitted with a modern slim TV that was hooked up to a Bluray player, however it had no cable box. That was alright, because Hiyori had already stocked the cabinet beneath the set with plenty of concerts and movies to watch. The reception Hiyori could tell was practically nonexistent, which wasn’t an issue in the slightest. He would be with his Nagisa for the rest of the night, so what purpose did something like his smartphone really serve? He needed no distraction, just his Nagisa.

The highlight of the cabin was the special decorations he’d included. Garlands lining the walls, snowflake shaped string lights hanging from the ceiling, and in the corner near the ladder to the loft was a big Christmas tree that stretched to the ceiling, adorned in ornaments and topped with an angel. An angel that should have looked very familiar to Nagisa, no less. Turning his head to look at his childhood friend, the reaction on the man’s face was exactly what he was hoping for.

“...It’s the angel we made together,” Nagisa remarked, the smile on his face adorably wide. “...That’s right, our second Christmas together. I asked you what we were going to decorate the tree with that year, and you said we should aim for the star at the top, because it was where we should go. Then we decided to use an angel, because it has wings that can help carry others to the heavens.” Stepping closer, Hiyori watched in amusement as Nagisa’s expression cringed slightly. “...Hm, the face I drew looks strange. I suppose I was still learning back then.”

“If I recall, you said you were trying to draw them accurately to their descriptions in the Bible,” Hiyori spoke as he skipped over, latching onto Nagisa the moment he was in reach. “That’s why you insisted it have so many eyes. They’re quite detailed too, especially for your age when you drew them. Nagisa-kun has always been a talented boy~”

“...Ah, of course,” Nagisa chuckled, “I was trying to find one set of rules to live by back then, wasn’t I? But doing so only left me confused, so that’s why I made myself view the world from more points of view than one. It’s been a long endeavor, but it feels more fulfilling. As a result, I’ve come to realize that...I prefer the more commercial form of the angel rather than the biblical one.”

“Ahaha~” Hiyori reached up and poked the angel’s base gently, no longer terrified of it like he had been as a child. “What interesting changes Nagisa-kun has gone through! Hm, but I don’t mind this one at all anymore. You made it, so I love it, that’s how that works.”

“...Is that how you feel?” Nagisa asked, tilting his head. “...You hated it very strongly back then, but now you are fine with it. Is that what they mean when they say ‘love heals all wounds’? Although, it wasn’t as though I hurt you by making that angel...What a confusing phrase.”

“I believe what you’re looking for is ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder,’” Hiyori corrected gently. “Anything can become beautiful after some time spent apart from it. Other times too, you can grow used to something and become fond of it that way as well. It’s all about how you remember or think about something or someone. If there’s love involved, sooner or later you’ll find that’s all you can remember. Besides, those eyes are such a pretty shade of purple, of course I couldn’t really hate it.”

“...Mm, I’ll make a new one,” Nagisa stated with a sort of firm determination Hiyori rarely got to hear from him. “...I want to capture Hiyori-kun as I see him properly this time, not following anyone else’s hand.”

“Hm~ I’ll sure you’ll do a fine job then,” Hiyori giggled, feeling a little more relieved than he thought he would be. At the end of the day, he  _ did _ love that angel because Nagisa made it, but he was eager for a portrait of himself that was a bit more accurate.

Reaching into his pocket, he felt the candy bar inside and a shock of panic rush through him. It was melting, and he had kept something  _ else _ in there too, hadn’t he? Sheepish and concerned, he took it out. Thankfully, none of the chocolate seemed to slip out of the wrapper itself. Nagisa turned his head down and tilted his head, taking it out of Hiyori’s palm.

“...Should I put this in the fridge?” Nagisa asked.

“The freezer,” Hiyori corrected, “for a little bit, just to get it solid again. Give it an hour. Then we’ll put it in the fridge to let it soften.”

“...Mm, makes sense,” Nagisa nodded. He stepped away, leaving Hiyori alone to look down at his pocket in fear. Even if it hadn’t spilled out, how would he really know unless he reached inside?

With a shaky breath, he took hold of the wrapped item in his pocket and pulled it out, forcing his eyes open and looking down. Thank God,  _ thank God. _ It was in the same condition as when he’d packed it. Wiping his nose, he let out one last sniffle. Was he really crying over this? Ah, it would have been a tragedy had this been lost, so perhaps it was worth suffering. That was fine, because Nagisa would be back soon to be the person who could bring back his shine. Just as the thought came into his mind, he felt a hand to his back, rubbing small circles in and instantly returning the warmth to Hiyori’s body.

“...What is that?” Nagisa asked, leaning over. Nagisa smelled better than anything in the room, his natural fresh cinnamon apple scene washing over Hiyori and instantly reminding him why he felt compelled to bring this with him.

“A present, silly~” Hiyori hummed, turning his head towards Nagisa with a wide smile. “Here, before we open the rest tomorrow. I want you to see this one first.”

Nagisa raised a brow, looked over the package and then began to fiddle with the corners. Following the lines, he was careful as he removed the tape bit by bit so as to not tear it. Hiyori knew this would be the case, and though he was anxious, he understood all the same. This was the same way that Nagisa had always opened presents, not understanding the concept that as soon as the paper was removed, it was no more than trash. It was endearing, really, how incredibly soft Nagisa could be to the point that ripping wrapping paper didn’t come naturally to him.

“...Ah, this is—“ Nagisa’s eyes widened in the same way he did when presented with a specialty Swiss chocolate that was his favorite. Pulling the paper ornament free, he stared at it awhile before hanging it up on the tree. Right in the center, directly underneath the front facing part of the angel. Nagisa brushed his finger over the green figure on the ornament, his smile worn entirely on his face.

“Nagisa-kun recognized it right away,” Hiyori remarked triumphantly, leaning on the man’s shoulder. “Hm~ I’m glad. I spent a lot of time working on it back then, so I’d have been sad if you couldn’t remember.”

“...There are a lot of things I seem to forget, aren’t there?” Nagisa dropped his hand from the tree and quietly grasped Hiyori’s instead. “...But I want to remember as much as I can about my life with Hiyori-kun, because he’s given me so many good memories that to lose any of them would be painful.”

“Hm?” Hiyori turned his head up slightly, seeing the serious expression on Nagisa’s face and tensing up instinctively. “Are you sure about that, Nagisa-kun? There’s really nothing you want to forget?”

“...Yes, I’m certain,” Nagisa responded, meeting Hiyori’s gaze. As he did so, the corners of his lips raised, and all felt right with the world. “Even if the memory itself is painful, nothing would be worse than forgetting the light that helped guide me from such darkness.”

Hiyori squeezed the hand that held his and leaned up slightly, brushing his nose against his companion’s. They shared a silent giggle that was more in their minds than out loud. Even now, they instinctively kept their joy quiet for fear of adults who wouldn’t understand. In a world that had only consisted of two, they were left to their own whims, and in that space they’d found a love to last beyond their lifetimes. That was why Hiyori was relieved to hear Nagisa’s answer, because it meant that their love was stronger than any fear or heartbreak they’d encountered elsewhere.

“Oh?” Hiyori raised a brow upon hearing a very loud stomach growl. “Would that be Nagisa-kun’s tummy making that noise? Ah, you could not live on chocolate alone, now could you? Ahaha~”

“...Mm,” Nagisa nodded after hearing a similar growl to his own. “...Hiyori-kun is the same way. We are human, after all, we must eat to survive.”

“If it’s just to survive, that’s boring~” Hiyori proclaimed. “Come now, come now, I’ve gotten us a feast to enjoy. It should be in the fridge, ready for us to divulge. All we have to do is heat it up!”

The two headed towards the kitchen area in the corner of the cabin, which consisted of a fairly large fridge, stove, and a good amount of counter space to fill in the rest. They were able to take out from the fridge a stuffed chicken that was wrapped up and needed only to be cooked in order to enjoy it. After much fiddling with the stove, Nagisa being the one to follow the temperature and timing instructions, they eventually popped it in and ate some crackers while they were waiting. Crackers with brie, of course, the kind that came with jam baked in. As they were prone to do, Hiyori ate from Nagisa’s hand and Nagisa ate from Hiyori’s. Nagisa was always careful, inserting the cracker with just enough jam and brie that it both fit and could be tasted. Hiyori, meanwhile, was not so like that, always eager to stuff whatever he could get into Nagisa’s mouth, and whatever ended up on his face could be dealt with a simple flick of the tongue. That of course led to kissing, forgetting about the crackers entirely as Nagisa made Hiyori take responsibility for how easily he could work the man up. Hiyori’s back hit the fridge, and matched with Nagisa’s own cool form, Hiyori was left shivering even as he was held.

The timer beeped, snapping them both out of the sudden haze they’d lost themselves to, and hunger resurfaced in full. Nagisa pulled free the chicken from the oven, checking the temperature with a thermometer and determining it was indeed finished. Hiyori was quick to rush over to another cabinet, this one closer to the dining table. Inside was a mini fridge, one that had a clear door that could see the contents within. Hiyori reached in and grabbed a bottle, a white wine that his brother enjoyed drinking around this time of year. Hiyori had of course taken a few sips from it as well over the years, so he’d grown accustomed to the taste. He’d never gotten to hold a full bottle himself, however, so this was a unique experience.

“...Weren’t we here to relive our childhood for a night?” Nagisa inquired as he began to carve up the chicken, the sound of his knife sharpening putting Hiyori in a strange mood.

“We are, we are,” Hiyori nodded as he looked over the label, “but children are often just people who believe they’re already the same as adults. As such, it’s no harm to indulge in something taboo for our assumed ages, even if in reality we’re only a year off from being able to enjoy it.”

“...Hiyori-kun thinks of everything,” Nagisa awed. “...You understand we don’t need such excuses, however. I would have accepted your answer all the same if you decided it just felt right.”

“Aha, but what would be the point to doing anything if I didn’t know why I was doing it?” Hiyori returned, working the topper off carefully. “I have this entire vacation planned with the knowledge that you and I will want the same things as we always have. You often looked at my family’s liquor cabinet because the bottles were so pretty, so now you get to actually taste it!”

“...I always find it fascinating how people would assume Hiyori-kun is carefree,” Nagisa noted aloud, “but in actuality, you’re very meticulous. You and Ibara are very alike in that regard.”

“Oh?” Hiyori cocked his head as he poured the bottle out, not watching but not spilling over as he did so. “Comparing me to our little viper so casually, he’s really made an impact on your life, hasn’t he?”

“...Mm, I think he has,” Nagisa admitted, and Hiyori tried to not let it get him as he watched Nagisa’s smile change. “...He provided me a home to return to, just as you did after Father passed away. Though we have our disagreements, he’s taught me a lot and encouraged me to be my own person, like you as well. I appreciate you both for what you’ve given me, and I wish for us all to get even closer. What about you, Hiyori-kun? Jun has done much for you as well, isn’t that right?”

Hiyori stared at the two full glasses on the table and contemplated if he could get away with drinking them both right at that minute.

“...Hiyori-kun?”

“Ha...Of course, I’ve given out a lot of my love to both you and Jun-kun,” Hiyori spoke, doing his hardest to keep up his normal tone of voice and gripping the bottle in his hands tightly. “And it’s been gratifying to see the ways in which Jun-kun has flourished thanks to me. He’s become a very pretty and refreshing idol, the one of his dreams. It was like getting to relive what we went through together at Yumenosaki, or rather, like getting to see it through properly rather than ending in a nightmare like it did. I’m happy for him. And I’m happy that you’ve been able to find some semblance of identity in what Ibara has provided for you. It truly does make me happy.”

“...Hiyori-kun, is something wrong?”

“Not in the slightest, Nagisa-kun~” Hiyori stuffed a stopper into the bottle he held then pushed it back into the fridge he took it from. He then sat himself down at the table, clapped his hands together and shone a big, sunny smile up to Nagisa. “Ah, I’m looking forward to our meal! I had no idea you knew how to carve a chicken, Nagisa-kun. Where did you learn that? Tell me everything in excruciating detail~”

“...Are you certain?” Nagisa stood with empty hands at the counter, meeting Hiyori’s gaze. Hiyori knew what Nagisa was doing, and all he could do was beg him through his eyes to leave it at that. He didn’t need to know why the topic they were just speaking about affected Hiyori so greatly, and Hiyori didn’t have the energy to even attempt it. Nagisa let out a frustrated sigh, a sound not uncommon from one who had difficulty reading other people. “...I hope you’ll tell me how you feel properly soon.”

Nagisa brought over the chicken, and as he split up the pieces onto their plates he explained how he learned from watching Ibara do it and simply mimicked the man’s motions. That led to him discussing other things he’d learned in the kitchen in much the same manner, not just from Ibara but Kaoru and Yuuta too. People who he’d lived with that appreciated his presence and were able to teach Nagisa things Hiyori never could. People who gave Nagisa more than a boy ignored by his family ever could. People Nagisa was quick to appreciate, because they did so much more to give Nagisa a normal life that Hiyori was incapable of providing. He listened intently, like a good companion ought to, but the stinging sensation from an old wound reopening once more never faded, and it likely wouldn’t for the rest of the night.

For as much as Hiyori wanted one last night with his childhood friend, and for as long as he wanted to experience the simple joys of sharing a world that was just them, he couldn’t any longer. The little boy that Hiyori loved had grown; grown apart from  _ him _ . It was a revelation Hiyori hated for so long, to the point he ignored it as much as possible, but even here in this secluded cabin in the woods, he couldn’t. They were entirely alone, but the hands that had touched Nagisa over the course of his life wore on his skin like stains of dirt, and Hiyori could do nothing about it. His adorable, pure boy had been coated in sin, and Nagisa was reveling in it.

Well, Hiyori wasn’t a fan. And he wasn’t  _ entirely _ helpless in the situation he was currently in. In fact, it would be as simple as locking the door and pulling a cord and then burning the end so it could never be used again. He could trap them here, or rather, in the secret basement that lay just beneath the surface of this cabin. The one that had once been owned as a safe house by his family, then lost due to their financial woes, only to be reacquired in Hiyori’s own name. He had Ibara to thank for that, he supposed. He wasn’t free of the changes that had happened to him either, in having been in so many people’s lives and giving himself away to everyone he met. Luckily, they’d be self-sufficient in the safe house below. There were plenty of canned foods, enough to last a lifetime, and they could even pull the Bluray player and TV down there to watch whatever performances from their childhoods that they wanted. They could be happy, just the two of them, no longer needing to be anyone else’s idol but each other’s.

“...Hiyori-kun, are you not as hungry as you thought you were?”

Hiyori stared at the fork in his hand that was currently stabbed through a piece of chicken, his hand trembling as it was pointed out to him how little he ate. He had lost his appetite completely from the moment he was forced to remember that Nagisa wasn’t  _ his _ anymore. A fact that Nagisa was unaware of, a fact that Nagisa didn’t see an issue with. Why was there a problem to begin with? Hiyori had wanted this too, after all. No one could become their own person without knowing other people and taking them in. So why? Why was it so easy and simple for Nagisa to accept that and not Hiyori? Why was he this selfish? Why did he think this way? What was wrong with him?

“...Hiyori-kun, please say something.”

Sturdy hands grasped Hiyori’s form. When did they get so big, and when did that shaky, limp arm get so strong? Nagisa hadn’t just changed mentally, but physically too. Hiyori should have been happy about that. He should have been happy that nothing  _ that man _ did stunted Nagisa’s growth. He should have been happy Nagisa was able to do any of this, going from a sheltered boy who needed protection to an outgoing person who could take care of his loved ones. None of the things Hiyori was upset about should have been an issue in the slightest. Nagisa was becoming as human as Hiyori always wanted him to be. Why did he want to take that away from his beloved?

“...Hiyori-kun—“

“I want to take a bath.”

Defeating silence followed the request, asked in the tone of a child trying to escape punishment by distracting their parent away from the real issue at hand. Nagisa’s sigh brushed through the locks of Hiyori’s hair, the man’s frustration a symptom of the burn being left upon his heart.

“...We’ll take one together, then,” Nagisa asserted, “like when we were kids.”

“Heh, right,” Hiyori couldn’t smile, but he could hold Nagisa back just as tightly as he was being held. “I want to be...Just like how we were back then.”

💚🎄🧡

Soaked to the bone in warm water, his back to Nagisa’s chest as he sat in the man’s lap, Hiyori contemplated his current position all while he watched his fingertips prune over. This was the opposite of how they were as children. Hiyori recalled being the one keeping Nagisa on his lap, as the boy was smaller than him. He would brush back Nagisa’s hair to one side in order to more comfortably rest his chin on the then exposed shoulder. Nagisa didn’t need to do that for Hiyori in this reversed position, however, and with how tightly he was being held, Hiyori assumed that Nagisa had expected this change. The question was, did he know it upset Hiyori, or did Hiyori even want to admit to himself that he was upset?

“...Hiyori-kun,” Nagisa’s gentle voice cut through the quiet ambience of the bath, echoing in the small but empty space. “...You haven’t been this quiet in a long time, at least not around me. Are you going to continue being a big brother for my sake? Or will you allow me to be your companion?”

“Hm,” Hiyori brushed his cheek against Nagisa’s and closed his eyes, “if anyone else said that, I wouldn’t even deign them with a response. Nagisa-kun however...I understand the tone you are trying to speak to me with. I’m sorry I’ve been so obstinate towards you in regards to these feelings of mine. You are the one who deserves to know the most, but I’m terrified you’ll hate me.”

Saying all of that was more difficult than he made it sound. He wasn’t the kind to apologize easily, and the fact that he couldn’t even be genuine about it from the start was just another sign of his childishness. Hiyori was simply grateful that he could manage to get out the latter half, as it was what he wanted to say all along. The idea of telling Nagisa everything was scary, but he could only hope his companion would understand. Deep in his heart, he already knew Nagisa wouldn’t despise him no matter what. In the end, that’s why his true concern  _ was _ how little Hiyori’s true thoughts would affect his beloved but easily manipulated Nagisa’s mind.

“...I could never,” Nagisa answered as expected, and Hiyori breathed out slowly as he re-opened his eyes. “...It seems like you’d be more relieved if I did.”

“In a sense,” Hiyori admitted, “because what I’m thinking about is despicable in every sense of the word. I hate it. I hate that I could think that way, and I hate thinking about you just letting me do it.”

“...Tell me,” Nagisa insisted as he squeezed Hiyori’s stomach with his hands clasped over it. “...I will tell you what I think after you tell me.”

“Right,” Hiyori sighed for what felt like the thousandth time, and despite the warmth of the bath, he’d never felt so cold. “Nagisa-kun has...I was never a particularly outgoing person until I met Nagisa-kun. At most, I was seen as an annoying child always doing things for attention. Stealing objects from my family’s rooms and waiting for them to notice. The only one to do anything to try and confront me about the recurring behavior was my aniue. The rest simply saw me as a nuisance and a burden, especially as money grew tight. Then, Nagisa-kun came into my life, and suddenly I was given both purpose and responsibility for the first time since I was born. No longer the child who would receive nothing of his family’s fortune, I was a big brother who had a dream. A dream you gave me, Nagisa-kun. I wouldn’t have even thought about becoming an idol without you, but it was because of you that I wanted to be one in the first place. I wanted to be an idol with you.”

“...Mm, I see,” Nagisa murmured. Hiyori could feel the way he was being looked at and could only tremble. “...Can you please continue?”

“Yes, I can,” Hiyori took a deep breath and pressed on. “When it came to us parting ways, it was like my world had become dark again. The beauty of life that you gave me, the role you had taught me to play, it faded out of view and became no more than a dream as well. That dream still lingers within me, and in truth, it became the real dream I chased after. We reunited because of it, but when we met once more, I realized how much I might have stifled your growth. You had a new family, and yet you hardly knew them. You were finally on your path being an idol, and yet the school you wanted to attend had fallen from the heights it once sat upon. Yet if I suggested that we go to a new school, wouldn’t that be taking away what agency you had? Once I realized that, I understood that we could never be as we once were. I couldn’t be the only person you listened to, because you needed to be able to spread your wings in order to fulfill your dream. And as for me, I could no longer rely upon you as my light. I had to be my own, to be the one who helped show how brightly you could shine. You were a new moon whose face hadn’t been revealed to the world yet, so I took it upon myself to be the sun who would reveal with my radiance your true brilliance. I thought that by giving myself over to you like that, I could be happy with what changed between us. I thought I could be happy that we’d grown, and that we were able to be our own people. But...I’m not. I’m not happy, and I don’t know why.”

Tears fell faster than Hiyori could stop them, so he didn’t bother. He proceeded, holding back the sobs in order to speak clearly.

“My dream is shattered and irreparable,” Hiyori admitted, “because it was something selfish and wrong. Nagisa-kun was already a former captive, yet there are times I feel compelled to pull you away from the world and never let you be exposed to its impurities again. Or, no, it’s not impure, but it feels that way. It feels like I’m allowing you to wallow in the mud, but you’re actually just experiencing life as it ought to be experienced. I’m the one who sees that as a problem, and it’s unfounded. You deserve all the freedom in the world, and you deserve to see the beauty in everything you find. You deserve to know more than just me and my light, but I can’t stop thinking about how I want you to be only mine.”

“...Could you remain only mine in turn?” Nagisa inquired, voice soft and painfully forgiving. “...I don’t think you’d want that. I don’t think you’d want to deprive the world of your shine.”

“No, you’re...You’re right,” Hiyori conceded, lowering his chin, “you’re right about that. I don’t want my terrible dream to come true for that reason either. I don’t want to abandon the world, and I don’t want to abandon Jun-kun and Ibara-kun. I want to remain in paradise without that just meaning us, but...I still can’t get the fantasy out of my head. I can’t remove it, no matter what. Just thinking about their faces feels like there’s a wrench in my stomach. I don’t know why. I don’t know why I’m so obsessed with being alone, when that’s all I ever loathed as a child. You gave me the attention I so desperately craved and made me realize how much I wanted more, so why...? Why do I feel this way? Why do I want to hurt us both? Why can’t I just be happy?”

Hiyori wasn’t even sure if he was speaking coherently the more he went on. The words he was speaking, the way he sobbed, all of it was unwanted. The warmth of the tub was nothing compared to the heat of his tears, and it all left him feeling cold. A cold that was embracing him firmly, unwilling to let go.

“...Why don’t we pretend?” Nagisa suggested.

“Wha—...What?” Hiyori dropped the hands that covered his face and turned to face Nagisa, eyes wide. “What are you saying?”

“...You brought me here because you wanted to try and live that fantasy, yes?” Nagisa explained. “...Let’s continue to play, then. Let’s play like you’ve taken me away from the world you helped guide me towards. Let’s pretend there’s no other moons that need your shine, that you want to see grow either, or that there’s anyone else who you’ve become deeply attached to aside from me. Let’s pretend that it’s only us again. Let’s pretend we’re in a world of only two, just for the night, and that we have nowhere else to be but this secluded cabin in the woods.”

“Nagisa-kun...” Hiyori felt his heartbeat begin to race, but not in a good way. “Wait, no, not—Nagisa-kun, that’s not a good idea. This cabin, it isn’t actually a rental, I got it because—“

“...I don’t need to know your plans, Hiyori-kun,” Nagisa interrupted, kissing Hiyori’s cheek. “...I’m your captive, remember? Ah, but don’t worry. If you actually try to go past our game, I’ll stop you. I’m not afraid to do that, because I know you don’t want to be trapped either.”

“W-Why?” Hiyori couldn’t help but stutter, his tears halting briefly through the confusion. “Why would you encourage me like this? You don’t have to. You could just tell me it’s wrong to feel this way, you shouldn’t be expected to placate it.”

“...Whether it’s right or wrong is its own story,” Nagisa retorted with another kiss to Hiyori’s cheek, this time much closer to his lips. “...It is a feeling you have, regardless. I’ve read that one way to deal with emotions and fantasies is to not repress them, but explore them safely in a controlled environment. Just feeling a way isn’t enough to make me reject you, Hiyori-kun. I want to help you, because you brought me to life. I won’t live for your sake, I will live because I want to see my life through and have you at my side for all of it. You are a part of me, Hiyori-kun, and I’ll fulfill my duty as being part of you with all the love you’ve given me. I’ve grown, so let me do that much.”

Hiyori didn’t know what to say. Was this the right thing to do? Should they go through with this? Did it feel right to explore something so dark and ugly? Hiyori wasn’t entirely convinced. The more he thought about it, the more shivers ran down his spine and made him cold. This should be entirely wrong...But he couldn’t hide his intrigue, not in the slightest. Try as he might, he wanted to at least see what that world he dreamed of might look like, if only for a little while. Nagisa had promised him to break the illusion if it went too far, and Hiyori trusted him. Another kiss to his cheek, and Hiyori turned his head to make it a proper lip lock.

“Alright,” Hiyori whispered, brushing Nagisa’s mouth with the back of his knuckles, “let’s try it, then, Nagisa-kun. You’re mine, and only mine. And I, I am only yours. We’ve become proper idols, and we don’t need to prove that to anyone anymore. We fulfilled our dream, so let’s enjoy our remaining time on earth being each other’s only star.”

With that, the light pecks they shared grew into something else. Nagisa’s soft lips, inviting and sweet, filled Hiyori’s empty stomach better than any roast chicken could. He twisted himself around in his seat to lay with his chest atop Nagisa’s in the bath, arms wrapping around the man’s neck. Their mouths connected in full, and Hiyori breathed in the air that gave him meaning. Nagisa’s tongue reached out to meet Hiyori’s own, and the two tasted each other in a series of forceful strokes. Locks of white fell into Hiyori’s grasp, and just like when he was younger, he tugged as hard as he could. Nagisa’s head was forced back, allowing Hiyori to cradle him with the arm around the man’s neck. Given the new position, he didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, forcing Nagisa beneath him. Water and steam seemed to become one, and as Hiyori pushed them further and further below, there was little opportunity for air to enter either of their lungs.

Water splashed violently as the two raised together, not by Nagisa’s weight but by Hiyori’s own. Lifting the man out from under the surface of the bath water, Nagisa stared up with glazed over red eyes. His lips were parted and visibly bruised, and he resisted none of Hiyori’s touch. Just like when they were kids, when Nagisa would play whatever game it was that Hiyori wanted. It was a terribly frightening sight now, but it excited Hiyori all the same, so he’d continue as planned for now.

“Let’s get out of the bath, Nagisa-kun~” Hiyori insisted with a bright smile, one that came far more naturally than the others he’d worn that night. “Come on, come on! It’s bad weather to stay in this steam when we’re wanting to play. Let’s get dry and head to our bed.”

“...Mm.”

Standing up together, they stepped out of the tub cautiously together. Then, Hiyori grabbed his hair blower and two towels. He wrapped the first around his chest and the other he ran through Nagisa’s long mane of hair, wringing it out of the additional water it gained from when it had been submerged. Once it was damp, he then took his hair blower and began to dry it thoroughly.

“I don’t know if I ever told you this,” Hiyori spoke between concentrated blasts of wind to Nagisa’s head, “but when we were boys, I was so jealous of Nagisa-kun’s hair. My parents told me that boy’s couldn’t have long hair, so that’s why I always had to keep it short. Then you came along, and they let you keep what you already had. It made me soooo mad, and that’s why I would get a little reckless with it sometimes.”

“...That explains the scissors incident,” Nagisa remarked, the amusement in his tone hitting Hiyori’s chest hard.

“Ahhh, don’t remind me!” Hiyori whined. “I’m so embarrassed, I was so childish and cruel~ Mm, maybe I still am. After all, I’m being really selfish right now, wanting to be the only one to touch you. But then, I’m giving up all the glory and support I’ve garnered in order for you to be the only one to touch me, so maybe I’ve changed and become a selfless person?”

“...I think Hiyori-kun is still the same Hiyori-kun that taught me how to be human,” Nagisa suggested, turning his head slightly back to cast a one-eyed gaze at his partner. “...In that, you are full of love and kindness, and sometimes you can be a bit greedy, but it is not a bad thing to be a sinner, because God forgives all.”

“Hmhm~ Nagisa-kun is optimistic as ever,” Hiyori noted, “and well spoken. You’ve really come a long way! I thought I would always have to be the one to speak for you, and yet here you are capable of handling your part of the conversation well on your own.”

“...Sorry, should I be a bit quieter?” Nagisa asked sincerely. “...It’s no problem to act as I did back then, though how I behaved is difficult to recall exactly. I can really only remember how you are and what we did together, not much of myself.”

“There’s no need to concern yourself with that,” Hiyori put down the blow dryer and ran through Nagisa’s hair with the towel once more before leaning over his shoulder and kissing his ear. “The Nagisa-kun I love is right in front of me, no matter how many other lives have touched him. You’ll always be mine, and I am yours.”

“...What should we do about the pajamas you picked out for us to wear?” Nagisa inquired, nodding in their direction.

“Mm, I’m not in the mood,” Hiyori decided after a bit. “In fact, I suddenly have the mood to don my Nagisa-kun in something else~”

“...Is that so?” Nagisa turned back towards Hiyori and let his gaze drop before standing up, picking up Hiyori with him in his arms. Hiyori shrieked, then giggled and held onto Nagisa tightly. “...Then let me have this one last chance to care for you before you care for me the rest of the night.”

“You’re so big,” Hiyori awed, face flushed pink as he brought their noses close together. “You used to be so small and cute, but you’re just as cute at this size.”

“...Hiyori-kun is cute too,” Nagisa returned, swiftly navigating them out of the bathroom. “...I used to think you were so cool, being older and so bright. But as we grow, you somehow manage to be both cool and cute at the same time.”

“Ahaha~ just like you!” Hiyori pressed his face into Nagisa’s cheek, the slight chill of the cabin nothing in comparison to the low temperature of his partner. That was all the more reason to heat him up, right? “We’re both cute  _ and _ cool. We’re perfect, Nagisa-kun.”

“...I feel happy when you say things like that,” Nagisa warmly remarked. He then proceeded to lift Hiyori up high, higher than above his head, and seated the man on the edge of the loft. He climbed up the ladder quickly, gaining quick footing on the higher level and picked his lover up from the ledge he sat upon. The foot of the bed only half a meter away, Nagisa proceeded to collapse upon it with his head hitting the pillow and Hiyori atop of him. They were both so delightfully naked, and Hiyori couldn’t help but revel in the moment with a hug.   
  
“Mmmm~!” Hiyori whimpered as he rubbed his face into Nagisa’s neck. “Nagisa-kun is so cool, I simply  _ must _ warm him up.” Hiyori pressed his lips to Nagisa’s jawline and rubbed his body across the form below, forcing the man entirely below. Nagisa, in turn, accepted everything that Hiyori gave him, letting out only a few gentle gasping breaths.

It was then that Hiyori was reminded about how he’d instructed the movers to supply one thing in particular on the upper level and he found his eyes drawn to a drawer that sat at the edge of the wall, just below where the roof’s arch began. Sitting up and reaching out, he opened up the shelves until eventually he found his prize on the topmost one. He reached in, and what he pulled out caught Nagisa’s attention immediately. Green ribbon and scissors, perfect to tie up some gift wrapping. Shelf closed and Hiyori’s gaze fixed back to his companion on the bed, he could see the intrigue in Nagisa’s eyes. Hiyori couldn’t help but smirk back and began to weave out the ribbon to the desired length.

“...I see,” Nagisa murmured with a return of the knowing smirk Hiyori wore. “...If I’m to be your present this year, I must look the part.” Nagisa raised his hands up into the air, wrists held flushed together and begging to be tied up. “...This should be interesting.”

“Of course Nagisa-kun understands easily~” Hiyori lauded generously, cutting the ribbon and binding the man’s wrists. “You’ve always been such an obedient boy, it’s nice to have that child who wouldn’t resist any of my play ideas back! I hope we can have just as much fun in the future doing this as we are now.” Hiyori then proceeded to pull longer lengths of ribbon, not double checking their lengths but always knowing he had the right size. After all, he’d memorized Nagisa’s body as well as his own. “I know we will. We’re together forever, Nagisa-kun. You feel as excited about that as me, don’t you?”

“...Mm,” Nagisa nodded gently, his eyes lowering a little. “...I love you, Hiyori-kun.”

“Oh?” Hiyori tilted his head, lifting Nagisa’s torso and binding his body in certain areas. “You’re one to say it first today, are you? I’m glad, does that mean I’ve finally taught you the meaning of love?”

“...Love is the first thing you tried to teach me,” Nagisa reminded, allowing Hiyori to manipulate his body as the man pleased. “...And you have taken the initiative to be the last thing I’ll know. So I’ll internalize any lesson you’ve taught me and understand it in full. I love you, Hiyori-kun, and I know those words are a promise of my soul to yours.”

“How eloquent,” Hiyori responded before kissing Nagisa until his head hit the pillow once more. Sitting back up, he continued to cut more ribbon, preparing to wrap up his legs to the posts at the end of the bed. “You may love me, but I love you more, Nagisa-kun. It’s simply a fact, don’t be concerned about that. Just knowing you love me is enough, so please, continue to say it and claim your love to the highest heavens. I’ll take it all, because I know your love is mine and  _ only  _ mine.”

Hiyori wouldn’t think about how “only” would later be followed by “for now.” He was too busy having fun, tying Nagisa’s ankles to the wooden posts at the end and securing the ribbons into garters around the man’s thighs. Finally, his present was complete, and there was only one thing left to do—tickle Nagisa mercilessly.

“...!” The sharp gasp Nagisa let out was uncharacteristic of him, along with his eyes growing wide as dinner plates before shutting tight. “...N-Nn...H-Hiyori-kun, stop, no—Fufufu~ Stop, stop!” Nagisa’s legs threatened to kick, so Hiyori sat himself upon the man’s thighs. His fingers found their place dancing upon Nagisa’s pecs, still as sensitive as Hiyori had discovered them to be so many years ago.

“Why would I ever stop, Nagisa-kun?” Hiyori asked genuinely, tilting his head as he continued his assault. “Hmhm~ I’m the only one capable of exploiting Nagisa-kun’s secret weakness, but tell me, am I the only to ever discover it? Ahh~ I might get an ego boost if that turns out to be the case!”

“...Nnn,” Nagisa whimpered, “no, no...Hiyori-kun is the only one who f-found out...!” No matter what Nagisa did, writhing and gasping for air, it couldn’t stop the giggles escaping his chest to erupt in bursts of unbridled euphoria. Hiyori watched as Nagisa’s cock, half formed into something hard, went fully erect thanks to the work Hiyori put in.

“Good, good~” Hiyori giddily proclaimed. “I’m glad I’m the only one that gets to see such a vulnerable side to Nagisa-kun. Well, we put a lot of time in hiding those vulnerabilities, haven’t we? I’m still not all that happy about it.”

Though the corners of Nagisa’s eyes were wet with tears, he forced them open at Hiyori’s words, the attack on his pecs slowly fading as Hiyori pinched his fingers around the man’s nipples. As Hiyori tugged, he watched how Nagisa’s chest rose and fell.

“...I didn’t realize you took such an issue with Ibara’s methods,” Nagisa remarked, his expression breaking free of the childhood friend Hiyori wanted him to be. “...Do you not enjoy the character he’s helped create for me?”

“Nope~” Hiyori admitted freely, leaning forward. Even if Nagisa wanted to break free of their game, Hiyori would still play it to say what he’d always wanted to. “In fact, I hated it. I hated seeing you become someone who relied on people fearing him in order to gain popularity. It hurt me to see my sweet Nagisa-kun become a God. I don’t want you to be all powerful or above humanity like that. I want you by me, at my side, being exactly as we are. Even if Nagisa-kun doesn’t think he has much in the way of personality, his care and consideration are traits that have always been known to me as his best attributes. Nagisa-kun is gentle, like a small animal, and careful too. He looks for the best in people and in situations, even if it comes at a detriment to his own well being. Nagisa-kun is a beautiful person anyone would be lucky to know. That’s why I’m taking you back. Only I can appreciate you properly, and I can’t stand to see you forced to play someone who you aren’t.”

“...But what if that person Ibara sees me as is also who I am?” Nagisa challenged carefully. Hiyori furrowed his brow, but Nagisa proceeded as he adjusted underneath the man’s weight. “...I found much utility in the God mode persona I was assigned, and a lot of fun too. I liked playing it. I know I made mistakes while using it, and I used it too much. I let it overshadow other aspects of myself when it came to dealing with certain situations and people, and that was a mistake. Do you believe I’m incapable of utilizing it properly, Hiyori-kun? Must I remain how you remember me to be for the rest of my life?”

“Yes,” Hiyori answered instantly, his chest still. “There’s no need for you to pretend to be something so unlike you. It’s not you, so I don’t wish to see it anymore. Just be the Nagisa-kun who came into my life and helped me grow, don’t play the role of a dictator any longer. My heart would break if I had to see you grow up into the person who took away your agency, so please—”

“...I’ll be who you wish for me to be tonight,” Nagisa interrupted, his voice low and soft. Despite the attempt at remaining sincere, Hiyori could hear the sickening defiance clear as day. “...But I am at the end of the day the person I wish to be. I cannot grow to understand who I am without trying to learn as much about humanity as a whole, and in order to do that, I must discover what roles I might take that fit me best. God mode is just one I have found that is easy for me to adapt to, but there are others that might suit me as well. Seeing those and bringing them into who I am, all without losing the others, that is my aim in my growth. Hiyori-kun, I won’t stop being the child who met you all those years ago, but I am no longer a child, so I cannot remain that way forever.”

“Stop,” Hiyori uttered, head lowered and unwilling to stare at the unfamiliar determined expression on Nagisa’s face any longer. “Nagisa-kun, stay as you are, there’s no reason to be anyone else or to know anything more about yourself. You’re absolutely perfect as you are, can’t you believe me when I say that?”

“...You’re contradicting your past self when you say that,” Nagisa pointed out, and that was the final straw.

Hiyori’s hands moved on their own, long and delicate fingers becoming tools of mercy as they wrapped around Nagisa’s neck tightly. The man immediately began to show his lack of breath, and before he could move any further, Hiyori bent forward and kissed him weak. Long, hard, and unforgiving as he stole as much breath as he possibly could from the restricted man below. As he pulled back, hands tightly interlocked around the slender throat, he couldn’t help but admire how pretty Nagisa looked with bulging eyes and a quivering lower lip. Ah, this really was the gift he’d always longed for.

“I don’t care what my past self thought,” Hiyori denied, “I only know now that I made a mistake in letting you be as free as you were. You’re mine, tonight, tomorrow, and forever. If Nagisa-kun resists further, I’ll be forced to end everything. This cabin is as expendable as we are, really. If that door at the front entrance opens, whether it be from the inside or out, it’s connected to a sensor that I’ve already gone ahead and armed. When it triggers, a match will be lit, and this wooden structure will catch flame in a matter of moments. There’s no disarming it, and there’s no other escape. You’re in here with me, forever, Nagisa-kun. If you try to leave, I won’t go with you. I’d rather die than see you return to who you were, that’s how serious I am.”

Nagisa’s gaze relaxed, and Hiyori wondered if he’d finally gone too far with the choking. He let go and watched how the man took a deep breath, his body convulsing beneath as it tried to regain the lost oxygen it so desperately needed. Hiyori’s gaze was instantly drawn to the red marks his hands had left on Nagisa’s throat, feeling his lower half tingle excitedly. He’d been the one to ruin his Nagisa so thoroughly, and he was eager to do so again and again.

“Good,” Hiyori cooed as he ran his hand through Nagisa’s long, silky hair, rubbing the ends between the tips of his fingers. “You finally understand. There’s no escape from this heaven we’ve found here. There’s only you and me, Nagisa-kun. It’s always been meant for us, this paradise. That’s why God only made two humans, and the animals we protected only served to get in the way of our happiness. I won’t allow that to be the case any longer, and neither should you. Let’s live out our days in perfect bliss, as we’ve earned it through all the strife that knowledge of the outside world gave us.”

Nagisa spoke no more, instead merely staring back at Hiyori in silence. The only thing that could be heard escaping him was his shuddering breaths, his legs attempting to spread slightly below the seat Hiyori had made on them. An invitation for Hiyori’s rule over him to begin, it seemed, and the man above was more than willing to comply. There was lube already heated under a lamp on the bedside table, but Hiyori knew it wouldn’t have taken much to warm it up himself anyway as he squirted the liquid onto his fingers. He rubbed them over loosely and then thrusted a singular finger inside the man below, watching how Nagisa flinched and pursed his lips together.

“Nagisa-kun is so sensitive~” Hiyori giggled as he played with one of Nagisa’s nipples, his singular finger thrusting inside soon being joined by a second. “How lovely it is to see you react so easily to anything and everything I do. Is it just for me that you’re like this? Or are you so unused to being dominated so readily that you’re unused to it.”

“...Hiyori-kun’s hands are warm,” Nagisa spoke after a brief pause, his voice scratchy and even quieter than normal. “...They’re so warm that when they touch me, they make me feel like the rest of my body is practically unalive. It’s like you’re bringing me to life in only the places you touch.”

“Don’t worry about that, Nagisa-kun,” Hiyori extended the hand on the man’s pec up to his jawline, cupping it sweetly. “I’ll bring all of you to life shortly enough, you’ll see.”

Nagisa was a tight fit to begin with, his perfect body seemingly crafted for enjoyable use no matter which part that was. It made Hiyori sick to think about such things, however, so he only focused on the fact that Nagisa being like that meant he was perfect for Hiyori in particular. Hiyori was loose, so he could take Nagisa’s massive length without issue. Meanwhile, Hiyori’s member was small, small enough that if Nagisa took it in one of his hands, it would be engulfed entirely. It never bothered Hiyori too much, and being that Nagisa was already tight to begin with, that only meant it didn’t get in the way of them pleasuring each other no matter who was giving. They were meant to be, and Hiyori would use anything to prove that.

Being that he wanted to keep Nagisa as tight as possible, he felt he’d opened the man sufficiently enough to pull his fingers out. A red gaze locked itself on Hiyori’s form, and Hiyori in return sent a wink down to the man lying below before lining himself up. Then, he began to slip inside. Nagisa clenched his teeth, giving Hiyori all the satisfaction he needed to know that he had gauged how much Nagisa needed to be opened properly.

Nagisa let out a hiss and growl as he adjusted to the length pushed inside of him, legs trembling as they were restricted in their movement. Hiyori found his hands finding their place back on Nagisa’s nipples, pinching them tightly between his digits and pulling in time with his retracting hips. As he thrusted back in, Nagisa’s shallow breaths were quickly followed by waning moans, unable to deny the fact that Hiyori understood best how to pleasure him. Hiyori’s gaze lifted, his heart pounding as he saw the sight of little white flakes falling from above.

“It’s snowing,” Hiyori awed, his hips picking up the pace with a satisfying smack of the skin ringing with every pound. “We don’t even have to worry about the alarm system, ahaha~ The forecast said that if it snowed today, it wouldn’t stop until it had piled up enough to block all the roads. Isn’t that lovely? We’ll be secluded here long enough for you to realize you’re better off staying with me forever, Nagisa-kun. There’s no need to go back home, because your home is with me. You understand, don’t you?”

“...H-Hiyori-kun,” Nagisa called out the man’s name, lips parted and shaking as he continued to be dominated by the other. He spoke nothing more, merely shutting his eyes as the pleasure overtook his body.

“You do understand,” Hiyori hummed in satisfaction, twisting Nagisa’s nipples and watching how his beloved’s head thrashed. “Nagisa-kun is so obedient that it used to scare me. He could become anyone who someone wanted him to be, but would he ever be himself? Could I be in the way of your growth? I let you get taken away from me again and again, just because I wanted to see who you felt drawn to being, but every time you picked up a new trait to play, it only hurt me further. I was hurting, and so that must have meant you hurt as well, right? We’re connected like that because we’ve known each other for so long. You should understand better than anyone else how I felt. Separating myself from you, and you in turn separating yourself from me, all while we’ve been torn apart from each other by others our whole lives, even by the very industry we longed to be a part of. It makes me sick, Nagisa-kun. I don’t wish to be apart from you any longer. I want to be one eternally. Just the idea of someone getting in the way of that...It’s simply the worst weather.”

Hiyori’s hands fell to Nagisa’s hips, focusing on the task at hand as he watched how his beloved writhed beneath him. Twisting and turning, all while not breaking the ribbons that should have been easily torn at any moment. Ah, he really was being so obedient, wasn’t he? Hiyori’s heart, which had been pounding with an eruption of love, felt heavy as he came within his childhood friend. Short-lasting despite all his talk, and the tears fell before he could even begin to realize they had. He pulled out unceremoniously, watering eyes shutting entirely as he cupped his hands over his face.

“It’s still me,” Hiyori sobbed, voice hardly audible through the palms he spoke into. “I’m still the one keeping us apart. This selfishness, this desire to keep you as only my plaything...I’m really no better than  _ that  _ man whom I despise. Why haven’t I learned that already? Why do I continue to desire control over someone who so desperately needs freedom? I shouldn’t feel lonely anymore, so why is it never enough? Why...?”

The sound of paper shredding broke through the sound of his whimpers, and soon enough he found a pair of arms wrapped around his form. Funny, for once instead of being grateful for the attention, he suddenly wondered if he actually deserved it. Maybe his aniue was right, maybe Hiyori really  _ did _ deserve to be ignored for how he behaved. Nagisa’s erection laid stiffly between the two, and in any other context, Hiyori wouldn’t have hesitated to reach down and take care of it. However, the arms around him were tight in their hold, unwilling to slack and allow Hiyori any movement at all. He was stuck, fixed in the grasp that now made him the captive. He would have accepted it if it was this way around. If it was Nagisa wanting to keep Hiyori all to himself, Hiyori wouldn’t have resisted in the slightest. But Nagisa was never so selfish like that, and even if there was a time Hiyori could have convinced him to act upon any jealous emotions he felt, Nagisa was far too quick to shed something so ugly from his behavior. It made sense, he was far too good and perfect of a person to retain any flaws like that.

“...Did that help?” Nagisa asked, rubbing a hand along Hiyori’s back. “...You sound unsatisfied with the fantasy you made.”

Hiyori responded by nodding into Nagisa’s shoulder, and the suffocating embrace only tightened.

“...Let’s go to bed for now,” Nagisa whispered, pressing a kiss to Hiyori’s temple. “...You can think things over through the night and tell me your conclusion in the morning.”

“...Let me help you first, Nagisa-kun,” Hiyori begged, attempting to fight the embrace gently. “I can’t go to sleep knowing I let you go unsatisfied. That’s really the worst weather of all. I promised to be your sun, so I should give you a little bit of light before I set for the day.”

“...You don’t need to—“

“I do,” Hiyori argued, the tears drying on his cheeks as he managed to turn up the corners of his lips. “I do need to take care of you. Whatever I do, it will never be enough to repay you for shaping who I am. I took a lot away from you today, all the work others did to help turn you into who you wanted to become. The least I can do is try to give back in taking care of you properly, before you go back to the care of others. I know my turn as your one and only was over long ago. We can never return. That’s why I want to do this as the person who is most grateful towards you. I’ll hold that title to the end of time.”

Nagisa was still, and eventually, he relinquished his grasp just a little. Just enough for Hiyori’s hands to both grab the long length between them and stroke it with all the affection his body carried for the man who held him. The sweet hums of pleasure rang from that deep voice once more, filling Hiyori with a sense of pride knowing he was the one who could so easily bring about this kind of reaction. He pressed their foreheads together, red and purple connecting. Hiyori could feel Nagisa’s heartbeat as clearly as his own, and the empty shell his beloved had once been seemed to brim with life and vibrancy. Shaky breaths, lips that pursed tightly together, and whines of pleasure meant to be taken as thanks for all that Hiyori did. Hiyori could be satisfied with this. He could be satisfied with being the warmest person Nagisa would ever hold, and how that should be enough to make him irreplaceable in his dearest friend’s heart.

🥧🎄🍫

It had been a long night. A long, sleepless night where Hiyori couldn’t slumber as deeply as he wanted to. That was alright though, because it just meant he could touch Nagisa all he liked throughout the night. He knew it kept Nagisa up as well, and his friend punished him by touching him back. They were too exhausted to do more than that, and yet all the same the night seemed to go on for an eternity as they embraced. That was why it felt truly surprising to see the first rays of dawn creep through the foggy window behind the bed, and why the sound of the door lock being picked wasn’t the biggest distraction at hand. Lucky for them, there was no incendiary alarm system to be concerned about, as it was about as real as the idea that they’d remain undiscovered in a place that had a road built to it.

“...How strange,” Nagisa murmured, “I don’t feel that tired at all. It’s as though this day is entirely the same as the one before.”

“Or like there was never a night to begin with, right?” Hiyori clarified, nuzzling their noses together.

“...Mm,” Nagisa agreed, “it’s like we skipped over to now. Is that how I should say it?”

“Yes,” Hiyori approved, closing his eyes one last time, “last night was a secret known only to us, and what was there will remain there. We can never go back, and we should be able to accept that without issue.

“...I feel the same,” Nagisa whispered, holding Hiyori close to him as though it would be the last time he could.

“Your excellency! Your highness! Where are you?”

“Ohii-san, Nagi-senpai, that you? Where the hell are ya? Are the guys who took you still here? Don’t worry, me and Ibara are gonna take care of them!”

“Nn?” Hiyori lifted his head, a wave of grogginess washing over him. Sitting up on the bed, he had a good view of the entrance of the cabin, spying the two familiar invaders with a warm smile gracing his face. “Jun-kun, Ibara-kun, what kind of ruckus are you making?”

Amber and crystal blue instantly locked upon the two forms sitting on the upper level. Nagisa sat up as well, white locks falling over his face before being brushed out of the way by Hiyori’s delicate fingers.

“Your excellency!” Ibara exclaimed once more, obvious relief washing over his face. “Your highness too, you’re safe! Ah, but your excellency, what is that on your neck?” Quickly, Ibara moved his lithe form and jumped up the ladder to the loft. Soon enough, he was on the foot of the bed, dressed in his long black winter coat and his shoes carefully kicked off before crawling over to inspect Nagisa’s body. “Not just your neck, but your arms and legs as well. There’s red burns all over you. Did someone bind you?”

“Where’re they?” Jun’s voice echoed below, his footsteps heavy and telling the tale of where he travelled across the cabin. “I can’t see anyone here...” A blue head popped up from the ladder, and Hiyori couldn’t help but giggle at the sight, as though Jun was a sharp-toothed puppet appearing on stage. “Ohii-san doesn’t look he’s hurt at least, ‘cept for the red around his eyes. Didya manage to fend them off on your own...?”

“Fend off who?” Hiyori asked, tilting his head. “Nagisa-kun and I have been alone this entire time!”

“What?” Ibara turned his head rapidly, staring first at Hiyori and then once again at Nagisa’s bruises. His gaze then landed upon scraps of ribbon which hadn’t cleared, and he seemed to finally put the pieces together. “You mean to say that his highness who is normally so careful with his excellency did this...?”

“Wha~?” Jun pulled himself up the ladder fully, sitting on the edge of the bed and inspecting the scene with a skeptical glance. “Ohii-san doin’ that to Nagi-senpai? There ain’t no way...”

“...Hiyori-kun and I used to play quite roughly when we were children, actually,” Nagisa corrected as he clasped Hiyori’s hand. “It was fun to let him do what he liked to me again. We had both been feeling very frustrated as of late, so this vacation was a fun way to explore what it was that we felt like we were missing.”

“Vacation...?” Jun’s hand that rested on the bedsheet tightened. His brow furrowed, and Hiyori wondered if he was angry or merely upset. “You mean to tell me no one kidnapped you? You just...ran away together into the middle of the woods?”

“I cannot believe his highness would do such a thing,” Ibara denied, shifting into the middle of the bed and looking between the two seniors who sat together happily side by side. “Why would you do such a thing? I recall you saying with quite the bombastic attitude that Christmas should be a time for family to come together as one, no matter how distant they’d grown?”

“So I did,” Hiyori admitted with a nod of his chin, “and I celebrated in exactly that spirit.”

The answer put a puzzled expression on both the juniors faces, ones that quickly turned to concern. Before either could ask, Hiyori stood from the bed, Nagisa following him.

“Now, we have to open presents!” Hiyori proclaimed. “But before we do, I bought Nagisa-kun and I these  _ adorable _ matching pajamas. We’re going to get changed. Why don’t you two get started on making breakfast? I’m not sure what you can use to do that, but if all else fails, just hit the button behind the portrait of a dog over there and you’ll be able to find the pantry.”

Leaving the juniors to discover the secrets of the cabin, Nagisa leapt down first and caught Hiyori before quickly opening the door to the bathroom and locking them inside. Once within, he let go and let the smile on his face fall to a more somber expression.

“...Well? How do you feel after seeing them?” Nagisa asked. “The two who entered our world and became so apart of it that being without them left us feeling alone even when together. Is that how you feel too? Or do you still wish for it to just be you and me?”

“No,” Hiyori shook his head as he grabbed a pair of panties for each of them, starting off with a red pair for himself and placing them on with one leg at a time. “I feel the same way as you, Nagisa-kun. You’re right, last night was terribly lonely and I couldn’t figure out why. For as much as I wanted that world of just us two, it was painful to think of spending our lifetimes by just ourselves. In fact, such a lifestyle would be cut off fairly short no matter what the result, right?”

Pajama bottoms placed on with drawstrings looped together in a loose knot, Hiyori then proceeded to button up Nagisa’s nightshirt. In return, he felt cold hands place themselves on their hips, and the two swayed lightly into the motion, as though it were a dance like the ones they’d had as kids.

“...Mm,” Nagisa agreed solemnly. “...For as much as I’ve grown, I still cannot provide for you. And as much as you’ve always cared for me, you cannot be expected to sacrifice yourself for my sake. Along with that, the animals need our guidance. We were born to care for them, were we not?”

“Mhm!” Hiyori waited for Nagisa to finish buttoning up the shirt Hiyori wore before opening his arms and finding Nagisa mirroring the motion. They embraced each other tightly, taking in the shared scent of two carved from the same stone. “Even the snake is a resident of the garden of Eden. And our hyena is growing into a mighty prince, we must monitor their progress for the rest of our days. It’s our duty meant to help us regain our rightful place in Heaven~”

“...Mm,” Nagisa burrowed his chin into Hiyori’s shoulder. “...And also, I want to see our followers again. We have a duty to them too, now.”

“We do,” Hiyori tightened the embrace and let their hearts beat directly against one another. “We must give them our best and guide them all the way to paradise. That will be the best weather of all.”

“...I love you, Hiyori-kun.”

“I love you too, Nagisa-kun.”

Their embrace broke, arms tracing down the sides of each other until they met in the middle with a brief handhold. They squeezed one pair one last time, and remained linked with the other. They only needed one hand to hold onto their partner, the free half given the liberty to grab what happiness beside the other that it could find. Nagisa turned the door handle, and the two stepped out to see Ibara carrying preserved fruits and pancake mix up from the trap door in the floor which was now wide open.

“Your highness,” Ibara addressed upon seeing the two exit, placing the items down on the counter. “What is this place? Why did you know that was there—no, where any of this was?”

“It used to be my family’s,” Hiyori answered nonchalantly, leaning onto Nagisa’s arm. “It’s quite lovely, isn’t it? A secluded little safe house turned rental property—that was, until I bought it back. We can all come here in the summertime! I think it’ll be even better then, and Jun-kun can even fish in the lake nearby~”

“Huh...?” Jun looked back from his position near the fireplace, then towards the door. “Ah, yeah, it did look like it might be a nice spot. I wonder if there’s any salmon out there.”

“Look it up and then prepare your kit!” Hiyori commanded giddily. “Then you two can prepare a nice big salmon quiche for us to share, wouldn’t that be just the most delightful weather~?”

“Hm,” Ibara remained still for a moment before gradually picking up his apron, donning it with a sigh. “His highness is rather exuberant today, even for him. Is it alright to suspect that you were eager for us to find you two this morning?”

“Good, Ibara-kun!” Hiyori reached out and pat Ibara’s soft red hair. The man moved to avoid it, but couldn’t escape in time as both seniors placed their hands upon his head. “You understand quite well that our disappearance from this world could only ever be temporary. We’re too bright a light combined to fade, don’t you agree?” Hiyori dropped his hand to Ibara’s cheek and cupped it, raising those crystal blue eyes that hardly smiled to meet his own gaze. “That includes you too, Ibara. Now, make us something delicious to eat, and then we’ll be off~”

Ibara was silent for but a moment before donning his signature grin, this time lighting up his whole face for a brief glimmer as he raised his hand up to his head in a salute. 

“Yes, your highness!” Ibara answered. “I will prepare a tantalizing and healthy feast for you and his excellency both. It should only take a matter of moments before it is prepared, but in the meantime, enjoy your private Christmas morning~ When we return to the CosPro office later, we’ll have a proper idol Christmas waiting for you, just as I’ve been planning for the past two months!”

“...Fufu,” Nagisa pinched Ibara’s cheek and received an irritated grimace for his affection. “...I was right to see that Ibara was excited for today. I’m sorry to have concerned you, I promise to be on my best behavior for the rest of the day.”

“You have no idea how alleviated I am to hear that, your excellency,” Ibara attempted to grin through the strain.

“...Cute~”

Without another word, the seniors let go and turned together as they approached the Christmas tree that was lit in sparkling golden lights. Jun’s back faced them, chin turned up as he stared off in the direction of the angel above.

“Huh,” Jun muttered quietly, as though he believed he were alone, “that Nagi-senpai’s creation? Can’t imagine Ohii-san makin’ anything like it.”

_ “Jun-kun!” _ Hiyori called in a shrill voice, the junior jumping out of his skin as he quickly turned heel to face the two. “It’s rude to speak about someone’s work in such a flippant tone. I’ll have you know Nagisa-kun worked  _ very _ hard on that piece, and it deserves just as much respect as Nagisa’s current work.”

“...It’s okay, Hiyori-kun,” Nagisa squeezed his partner’s hand and offered a reassuring smile, “even I don’t like it. I don’t blame Jun at all for finding it hard to look at.”

“Eh?” Jun shook his head quick and raised his hands. “Ah, actually, I don’t think it’s bad at all. I think it looks really complicated, sure, but that just adds to the mystique. I get the feelin’ Nagi-senpai was tryin’ to capture a different side to angels, an’ I guess in turn a different side to Ohii-san too.”

“...You recognized that it was meant to be Hiyori as an angel?” Nagisa gawked.

“Yeah,” Jun nodded sheepishly, “I mean, the green hair, the purple eyes, no matter how many there are, that’s Ohii-san, right? Definitely a strange version of ‘im, but he’s the angelic Ohii-san all the same.”

“...That’s right,” Nagisa confirmed enthusiastically, grabbing Jun’s hand in his free one and leaning in close. The junior pulled back just a bit, but wore a giddy expression that matched Nagisa’s own. “...I prefer more commercial images of the angel now, but to think Jun would be able to understand me when I was following such a different ruleset, it makes me happy~”

“Ah,” Jun cocked his head to the side and shrugged, the grin on his face only growing wider. “I don’t think I can tell Nagi-senpai’s intentions all that easily, but if it makes ya happy to hear that, then I’m just as happy to know I made Nagi-senpai feel a bit more accepted. I get feelin’ like it’s hard to have anyone get who you are, so I’ll continue to work real hard to get to know Nagi-senpai’s nuances.”

Hiyori let out a gag that signaled he was still standing in front of the two who were flirting far too casually for his taste. They hardly seemed to notice the noise however, so Hiyori was left with no choice but to win his much desired attention back.

“Jun-kun, Jun-kun!” Hiyori called, shaking the junior’s shoulder vigorously. “Look at what I made at the same age! Right here, can’t you see?”

“Huh...” Jun turned his head and Hiyori waited eagerly for him to remark upon his adorable craft. “Oh, I get it. It’s a globe with you an’ Nagi-senpai in it, right?”

“Good boy, Jun-kun~!” Hiyori quickly pulled the Junior in with his free arm, trying to wrench him as far as he could from Nagisa’s hand. “You really  _ are _ observant, aren’t you? Come here, accept my love!”

“Ugh!” Jun’s face burned bright hot as he struggled pathetically to free himself from Hiyori’s scarily right grasp. “O-Ohii-san, your arm is right around my neck, it’s suffocating me!”

“You’re so ungrateful,” Hiyori chided, “really, you have to complain about every little thing I do, don’t you?”

“...I always thought it was more like an apple,” Nagisa remarked, still looking at the ornament.

“A-An apple?” Jun eventually managed to wiggle himself free as he stilled and then pushed the arm around his neck off by just a centimeter, turning his head back to the tree. “Ah...I get it, cuz it’s like the one from the tree in Eden, right? The metaphor seems kinda confusin' though when you put it like that, considerin’ you have to take them down at the end of the season. Bein’ punished just for cleanin’ up after the holidays doesn’t seem quite right.”

“Then we won’t take it down,” Hiyori concluded, leaning his head on Nagisa’s shoulder. The two turned to look at him, sharing the same confused stare. “This will be the last tree it hangs upon, so when it gets burned or cast aside, whatever fate it should receive, it’ll remain on that branch to the end. After all, it’s an obsolete creation—a lonely world of two that is incomplete.”

“...Are you going to make a new one, then?” Nagisa inquired, returning the lean.

“Mm~ will I?” Hiyori poked his cheek in contemplation. “It’s difficult to say. Making an ornament like that seems far too childish for me now. After all, I’m going to be twenty by the time the next Christmas rolls around.”

“Somethin’ tells me just a change a single year won’t exactly affect Ohii-san’s already immature attitude all that much,” Jun rebutted with a fold of his arms across his chest. “I mean, if you’re still expectin’ other people to carry your things around and actin’ like you’re the center of the universe the way you always have, I doubt anyone will bat an eye at you makin’ a paper ornament.”

“Hmmm,” Hiyori concentrated on the annoying words long and hard. “I don’t appreciate your assertion that I’m immature for expecting to be treated like the royalty I am, however...You’re right, Jun-kun~ Christmas is the time of year you can freely be as childish as you please. There’s no need to discard your past entirely, rather, if you don’t like the one you grew up with, just make a new one! Let’s all make ornaments next year and put it on a bigger, even more beautiful tree filled with Eden’s light! That would be the best weather of all~”

“...That sounds fun,” Nagisa replied. “...I can make a new topper for the tree, too. Perhaps a four pointed star, to represent all of us.”

“So cute~” Hiyori enthusiastically remarked. “Jun-kun, you better make me look flattering in your ornament. I don’t want to see you try and fail at something experimental, I  _ better _ only have one set of eyes!”

“...So you still despise it,” Nagisa chuckled.

“No, I don’t!” Hiyori denied quickly. “Rather, Nagisa-kun is the only one who can pull something like that off. Jun-kun still isn’t close to Nagisa-kun’s skill level, so I don’t want to see him try on something so important as an ornament meant for our tree.”

“...I understand,” Nagisa nodded, “I’ll be sure to properly mentor him in my techniques so that he is capable of following them properly. I should be able to do that before the end of next year.”

“Eh? Wait, no, that’s not what I meant—“

“Your excellency, your highness! Your breakfast is ready~ Jun, will you help me set the table?”

“Sure thing, Ibara,” Jun called, walking around the two still holding hands. “Ehm, Ohii-san, Nagi-senpai? I dunno why you two ran away over here but...I’m glad to know you’re both safe. Ibara is too, I bet.”

“Aw...” Hiyori caved and pulled Jun into a proper hug, not even minding it when Nagisa did the same with his own free arm. “You’re both too sweet. Now go, help Ibara, we’ll be over in a moment. I promise I’ll feed you some of my pancakes from my fork~”

“Pft,” Jun groaned, albeit returning the hug with arms around both his seniors. “Can’t believe I’m gonna eat pancakes made out of pre-made mix and fruits that’ve been preserved for decades, how delicious.”

“Jun-kun—“

“Oh, gotta go,” Jun quickly ducked out from under the seniors’ hold. “Ibara’s waitin’ on me an’ all, see you soon.”

Before they could reach back out, Jun had left the two alone once more, watching their juniors’ backs with a shared complicated feeling.

“...Hiyori-kun.”

“Yes, Nagisa-kun?”

“...This won’t be our last Christmas together.”

“Ha, of course it won’t be~”

“...And last night wasn’t our last time together either.”

“Nagisa-kun...”

“...We’re always going to be together, no matter if it’s just us or if there’s others involved. We were made for each other, Hiyori-kun. I still believe that.”

“...Heh, Nagisa-kun makes me too happy when he says things like that. But, you know, I am growing up, I think. I think I can finally see that you’re right. And I’m happy, too. I’m happiest when I’m with you and them. Paradise was made for all of us, after all.”

“...So it was. Merry Christmas, Hiyori-kun.”

“Merry Christmas, Nagisa-kun~!”

**Author's Note:**

> I went through so much back and forth while writing this, but I managed to finally get it done. Thanks to the Eden Porn Collective for cheering me on while writing once again, and a special thanks to my gf Meri for being the person I could spoil this fic to :)
> 
> Twt: @nagisenpai


End file.
